


Rokhyun X Reader

by MusicET



Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, Shinhwa, Teen Top - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicET/pseuds/MusicET
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rokhyun is from a popular k-pop band called 100%. Rokhyun was wondering the streets when he met a girl wondering around and then she suddenly crossed the streets carelessly and a car took a turn when it was about to hit her, Rokhyun pulled her out the way saving her life. Ever since then the two have become friends and then, Rokhyun started to develop feelings towards her but there???s a problem, the only problem keeping the two apart, and that was that, she???s blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rokhyun X Reader

Name: Min  
Nickname: Minnie – Only close friends call her that  
Personality: Sarcastic, Very Determined, Pretty  
Facts: She has a cane for herself  
Looks: Kim Seuk Hye  
Eyes: https://eyes4all.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/beautiful-freak_woeful-wednesday-7-3-13_blind-eyes.jpg?w=1000 = 2 column & 4th one down 

 

Rokhyun was wondering around in Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea. He was walking around the city since he didn’t have practice or any schedule so he got up quite late from the lack of sleep and after he got up he got ready and went outside walked around and greet fans and people who recognized him. He got a drink at Starbucks and was wondering around when he saw a girl walking he was staring at her when he saw her walking across the street on a red light and a car was coming her way when he ran as fast as he could and grabbed onto her arm before the car hit her saving her life.   
“Are you crazy? How could you cross the street without looking if there were any cars?” Rokhyun shouted. “H-Huh? W-Who are you?” The girl asked. “I’m Rokhyun from 100%.” Rokhyun said. “Now tell me your name and what you were doing.” “I’m Min. I forgot my cane and was going back home to grab it.” Min answered. “Cane?” Rokhyun asked. “I’m blind, so I have a cane to help I can see.” Min answered. “How about I take you home instead of you walking home by yourself because I’m sure you might need my help.” Rokhyun said. “How do I know you won’t try anything?” Min asked suspiciously. “I’m an idol! There’s no way I’d do that.” Rokhyun exclaimed. “I don’t know that.” Min said smiling slightly. Rokhyun felt his heart beat faster, to him, she looked like an angel when she smiled. Rokhyun smiled, “Come on! Where do you live?” Rokhyun asked holding her hand. “I live at xxxxxxxxxxxxxx.” Min answered. “Oh! That’s near our dorm.” Rokhyun said and kept holding her hand pulling her along. 

~ At her house ~

“Oh! You live just a couple of block away door?!” Rokhyun exclaimed. “Apparently so.” Min answered and opened the door. She found her keys and unlocked the door, “Come on in.” Min said as she went to her room and grabbed her cane. Rokhyun sat on the coach and waited for her when he suddenly got a call. 

Rokhyun (R): Yeoboseyo?  
Anonymous: Rokhyun?  
R: Ne, Minwoo hyung?  
Minwoo (M): Something came up and we’ve got practice now.   
R: Seriously? Fine. I’m on my way.  
M: Great. B-By-  
R: Wait hyung!  
M: What is it?  
R: Is it okay if I bring a friend over?  
M: Fine, as long as they won’t disturb us.  
R: Yay! Thanks hyung!  
M: Bye.  
R: Bye.

And they hung up. “I’ve got my cane.” Min said walking out holding her cane. “Great. I’ve got practice now. Do you want to come with me?” Rokhyun asked hopefully. “Huh? No way. You’re gonna kidnap me.” Min said jokingly. “I’m not~!” Rokhyun whined. “I know. I’m joking. Well, let’s go.” Min said. ‘Yes!’ Rokhyun air fisted smiling widely.   
They got outside and were walking in silence when Min spoke up, “Soo, how old are you Rokhyun-sshi?” “Me? I’m 24 but 25 in Korean age.” Rokhyun answered. “Oh, so you’re older than me. I’m 21 but 22 in Korean age.” Min said outloud. “So you have to call me oppa.” Rokhyun said. “I don’t want to.” Min pouted. “Yes you do~.” Rokhyun said in a sing-along voice. “Ugh fine. Rokhyun oppa.” Min said. Rokhyun’s heart started to beat quickly and it felt like Cupid shot his heart. They were doing a Q&A until they entered the building, took the lift up to 100%’s practice room.

“Well, we are at 100%’s practice room.” Rokhyun said and he opened the door to the members messing around waiting for Rokhyun to show up. “Guys, I’m here!” Rokhyun shouted startling Min. “Hyung~! You’re here!” Sanghoon exclaimed running to him and tackling him into a bro-hug making the two fall to the floor and took Min down with them. “Ow~!” the three exclaimed. “Get off me! You’re heavy!” Min exclaimed startling the members. Sanghoon quickly stood up and pulled Rokhyun up with him and Rokhyun pulled Min up. “Um, who are you miss?” Minwoo asked curiously as the members stood surrounding her. When she looked up they noticed her eyes were light pale blue which they found shocking. “Huh? Who said that?” Min asked looking around, she looked directly at Minwoo who was quite confused and shocked at the same time.

“Oh, that’s right. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Seo Minwoo, but you can call me Minwoo. I’m the Leader and Vocalist of 100%.”   
“I’m Jo Jonghwan, but you can call me Jonghwan. I’m the Vocalist of 100%.”  
“I’m Kim Rokhyun, but you can call me Rokhyun like before. I’m the Main Vocalist of 100%.”  
“I’m Kim Chanyong, but you can call me Chanyong. I’m the Rapper of 100%.”  
“I’m Woo Changbum, but you can call me Changbum. I’m the Rapper of 100%.”  
“I’m Jang Hyukjin, but you can call me Hyukjin. I’m the Vocalist of 100%.”  
“And I’m Lee Sanghoon, but you can call me Sanghoon. I’m the Vocalist and Maknae of 100%. Sorry about before.”  
“Han…Tul…Set…Fully Charged! We are 100%!” They greeted and bowed. 

“Um, nice to meet you. I’m Min, nice to meet you. And it’s okay.” Min said and bowed.   
“Um, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here and why were you with Rokhyun hyung?” Jonghwan asked. But before Min could answer Rokhyun answered instead, “I brought her along to watch us practice.” “Uh, okay then.” “I was wondering, why do you have a cane?” Hyukjin asked. “It’s because I’m blind. I can’t see anything so I have a can so I can see.” Min answered. The 7 boys’ face sadden a bit. “It’s okay though even if I can’t see I can still enjoy life so I don’t mind.” Min answered smiling slightly. The boys were quite surprised but continued their practice.

~1 Week Later~

As the week went by they became friends and learnt a lot of things about her and the one thing they found about her is that even though she’ blind she can be very sarcastic but also very determined. But, as the week went on, the members noticed Rokhyun was acting very different, instead of acting like a goof like he always did, he acted quite mature around Min and when the members were alone with her they could always feel someone glaring at them from behind and then one day they found out that Rokhyun actually had a crush on Min. they were practicing when Teen Top came into the room and greeted them.  
“Annyeo- -” Teen Top said but was cut off when they saw Min standing their talking to 100%. “Ah, Annyeonghaseyo.” 100% said and bowed. “Ne, annyeonghaseyo.” Teen Top said bowing. “Umm, who is she?” Ricky asked carefully. “Ah, Min, meet Teen Top. Teen Top, meet Min.” Rokhyun said. “Hana, Tul, Set! Annyeonghaseyo! We are Teen Top imnida!” Teen Top greeted. “Huh? Um, where are they?” Min asked looking around and she looked right at them, they saw her eyes, they were blue, almost white. “Min-ah, they’re right in front of you.” Chanyong said. “Oh, Annyeonghaseyo. I’m Min. Nice to meet you.” Min said bowing. Minwoo gestured for them to come closer.

“Min, this is Bang Min Soo, also known as C.A.P. He’s the Leader and Main Rapper of Teen Top.” And C.A.P reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“This is Lee Chan Hee, also known as Chunji. He’s the Lead Vocal and Visual of Teen Top.” And Chunji reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“This is Lee Byung Hun, also known as L.Joe. He’s the Lead Rapper and Visual of Teen Top.” And L.Joe reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“This is Ahn Daniel, also known as Niel. He’s the Main Vocal of Teen Top.” And Niel reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“This is Yoo Chang Hyun, also known as Ricky. He’s the Vocal and Lead Dancer of Teen Top.” And Ricky reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“And, last but not least, Choi Jong Hyun, also known as Changjo. He’s the Main Dancer, Vocalist and Maknae of Teen Top.” And Changjo reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.

“Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?” Minwoo asked. “We wanted to talk to you and hang out like old times when we meet Min.” C.A.P answered. “Ahh~.” “Well, I can leave if you want.” Min said. “N-No it’s okay. I didn’t mean it like that.” C.A.P said trying to stop her. “Are you sure?” “Yeah we’re sure. Don’t worry about it. We can hang out together.” Chunji said. “Okay~!”   
They were hanging around and talking and playing around in the practice room when Niel asked, “Min-ssi, how old are you?” “I’m born in 1996.” Min answered. “Yes!! We’re all oppas~!” Teen Top exclaimed. “Ah, Min-ah, I’m curious about something. You don’t have to answer it if you’re uncomfortable with it okay?” Ricky said. “Uh okay.” Min said turning to Ricky following his voice and giving him her full attention. “Why are your eyes like that? Why are they almost white?” Ricky asked carefully. There was a silence before Min answered, “It’s because I’m blind. I can’t see anything. I can’t see your face but I can hear your voices.” “Oh…” “But it’s okay. Yes it’s true that I miss seeing the colors but it can’t be helped but, I’m still happy.” Min said throwing on a big smile, but the boys could see that it was a forced smile and that she had a sad look on her face whether she knew it or not. 

After all the questions were asked they were able to continue their fun without any hesitations. They played around, talked loudly, played games like truth or dare until they were tired and decided to go home but hang out again tomorrow.  
Throughout the week they had many fun times with each other. It amazed the two groups how one girl was able to bring the two group together and hang out despite their tiredness and laziness.   
But throughout the week, both groups were able to see Rokhyun’s feelings towards Min. but, they could see Min completely oblivious of Rokhyun’s actions, for example:

\- Rokhyun would glare at the members who got too close to Min  
\- Rokhyun would always pull Min close to him when they were sitting around talking  
\- Rokhyun would glare at any guy who looked at Min when they were out on the streets  
\- Rokhyun would always pull Min close to him when they were out on the streets  
\- Rokhyun would smile brightly at her  
\- Rokhyun would always want to walk her home without anyone else

And the list could go on forever but Min never paid attention to it. To her it was just Rokhyun’s personality and that he treated her like a sister or a best friend not in any romantic ways like when he hugged her or kissed her on the cheek or forehead when seeing her off. 

~1 Week Later~

100% and Teen Top were hanging out in their practice room with Min and laughing when the door opened to reveal their CEO and his band, Shinhwa. They all stood up and bowed at their CEO and their sunbae’s. “Annyeonghaseyo Sajangnim! Annyeonghaseyo Shinhwa sunbaenim.” 100% and Teen Top said bowing at 90 degree. Rokhyun directed Min to the group’s location, “Annyeonghaseyo.” Min said bowing. “Annyeonghaseyo Miss.” Shinhwa said. “Sajangnim, is there something you need?” Minwoo asked. “Ah, yes. I was just going to go to Teen Top’s practice room to talk to him when the members came and when we went to your practice room, it was empty. So we were walking around the building when we heard laughter so we came in to see everyone in here.” Andy said. “Um, if you need, I could leave now.” Min said standing up and grabbing her cane when Rokhyun grabbed her wrist. “It’s okay. You can stay.” Rokhyun said. “Are you sure?” “Yes, it’s alright if you stay.” Andy said. “Thank you.” Min said and bowed her head a little. When she stood straight she looked straight at Shinhwa and they saw her eyes, it was white which shocked them and 100% and Teen Top saw their reaction but the three groups didn’t say anything.   
“What was it that you wanted to tell us sajangnim?” C.A.P asked. “Oh, right. I was just here to inform you of your comeback that will be coming up in 2-3 months.” Andy said. Teen Top was so happy and cheering when something clicked in the Shinhwa members mind. “Umm, what is you name dear?” Eric asked.  
“Oh, how impolite of me. I’m Min. Nice to meet you.” Min said bowing at 90 degree.

“I’m Mun Jung Hyuk, also known as Eric. I’m the Leader and Main Rapper of Shinhwa.” And Eric reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“I’m Lee Min Woo, also known as M. I’m the Lead Vocal and Main Dancer of Shinhwa.” And M reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“I’m Kim Dong Wan, also known as Dongwan. I’m the Vocal of Shinhwa.” And Dongwan reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“I’m Jung Pil Hyo, also known Shin Hye Sung or Hyesung. I’m the Main Vocal of Shinhwa.” And Hyesung reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“I’m Park Choong Jae, also known as Junjin. I’m the Lead Rapper, Vocal and Lead Dancer of Shinhwa.” And Junjin reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.  
“And I’m Lee Sun Ho, also known as Andy. I’m the Rapper and Maknae of Shinhwa. I’m also the CEO of Top Media, 100% and Teen Top’s Founder.” And Andy reached out to shake her hand which Rokhyun directed her hand towards.

“I’m a big fan of you music.” Min exclaimed smiling. That made the members very happy. They all started to talk and got distracted from why they were there in the first place, they talked for hours and hours when suddenly Eric remembered something and asked, “Min-ah, I have a question. What happened to your eyes?” there was silence until Min answered sighing, “I’m blind. I was in a car accident 5 years ago. And, I lost my eye sight, it took a while to adjust but I got used to it.” “How old are you?” M asked. “I was born in 1996.” Min answered. “You were 15 when I that happened.” Dongwan said outloud. “Yeah, I had a hard time fitting in but I had a lot of oppas and dongsaengs and chinju’s helping me so I was able to cope.” Min answered. After some silence they decided to drop the subject and talk about something else. They talked until it was late when Hyesung pointed out the time. “It’s 2 in the morning. I think we should head back and talk tomorrow.” Everyone was disappointed but listened. They were outside the company talking and they had surrounded Min. “Min-ah, are you walking home again?” Rokhyun asked. “Ne.” Min said making everyone freeze. Junjin grabbed her wrist and she tried to break free, “Yah! Let go!” Min shouted. “What? No way. We’ll drop you off at your house.” Junjin exclaimed. Min was surprised but tried rejecting them but Junjin had a tight grip on her wrist not letting her go. “It’s fine, my house is just a couple of blocks away.” “No way. It’s really late and something could happen to you even if it’s just a couple of blocks away. No complaining. We’ll drop you off.” Chanyong said. Min sighed in defeat, “Fine.” And they all said their goodbyes and went to the van and Min got in the van with a push from Rokhyun and the rest of 100% followed with Jonghwan in the passage seat and Minwoo driving.   
Without the 3 groups and Min knowing, a paparazzi was there and took a picture of Min and a picture of Min getting in the van with 100% and when the three groups and Min exited the building and when they were saying farewell to each other as well as when Junjin grabbed Min’s wrist and them surrounding her.

~Next Day~

It was all over the news.   
‘Teen Top, Shinhwa, 100% with a mysterious girl’  
In the morning she got a phone call waking her up, she sat up and answered her phone:

*Star Phone Call*  
Min (M): Yeoboseyo?  
Anonymous: MIN!!!  
M: Nuguya?  
Anonymous: It’s me Rokhyun  
M: What is it oppa?  
Rokhyun (R): Have you seen the news?  
M: Oppa may I remind you that I’m blind  
R: Oh, right…sorry.   
M: It’s okay. What is it?  
R: Oh right! You’re on the news!  
M: What?!  
R: A paparazzi may have taken your photo last night and now you’re all over the news  
M: Oh great  
R: Sorry, we should’ve been more careful but it was just so late last night that we forgot to watch out for paparazzi’s  
M: It’s okay. But, what are we gonna do?  
R: I don’t know. But how about this. We’ll come over to your house I’m an hour okay? Then we’ll talk about it  
M: Sure. I’ll see you in an hour   
R: Bye~! See you soon  
*End Phone Call*

“Well I’d better get ready.” Min said and got out of bed. “Oppa!” Min shouted and foot stomps where coming toward her room and the door bursted open. “What is it?” Her older brother exclaimed. “Help me.” Min said. “Okay.” Her brother said smiling.   
‘Who’s her oppa?’ you must be wondering, it the one and only………………….Park Chanyeol from EXO. Now you must be thinking, ‘What are you talking about? Chanyeol only has a noona.’ Well, that’s not the case. Chanyeol had a yo dongsaeng, but truth was when Chanyeol was about to debut his parents were in a car accident and were killed and also because of that accident his younger sister became blind, his noona was at a party so she was able to avoid the accident. But then after the incident, when Chanyeol found out that she was blind that made it dangerous for her, if she was ever caught around Chanyeol and an EXO-L was around she would be hurt and Chanyeol didn’t want that to happen so she was kept a secret.   
Chanyeol helped her to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then he picked out her clothes for her. He picked out her outfit.   
www.polyvore.com/black_red_day/set?id=110556690  
He even helped her with her make-up. “All done.” Chanyeol said smiling. “Gomawo oppa.” Min said and jumped up to kiss his cheek. “What’s the occasion?” Chanyeol asked. “Well, Shinhwa, Teen Top and 100% are coming over today so we can discuss what to do.” Min answered. “Oh yeah, the news.” Chanyeol said and Min nod. “How did you meet them anyways?” Chanyeol asked. “Umm, I was crossing the street and I didn’t have my cane so I was almost hit by a car when Rokhyun oppa pulled me back in time and saved my life. Then I met 100% and a week later I met Teen Top then yesterday I met Shinhwa. And when we were going home 100% dropped me off and a paparazzi caught me getting in 100%’s van and now it’s all over the news.” Min answered sighing. “Mianhae oppa. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Min said looking down almost crying. Chanyeol saw and held her chin softly and made her look up, “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It was bound to happen one day anyways. I’m not mad. I’m just worried about the fans and paparazzis.” Chanyeol said softly. 

~1 Hour Later~

The bell rang and Chanyeol got up to answer the door. He looked through the peep hole to see the three groups. He opened the door with a big smile. “Annyeonghaseyo!” He exclaimed and he saw everyone with a shocked looked on their faces. “Come in, Min’s in the living room.” Chanyeol said and invited everyone in. Everyone was still very shocked and surprised but went inside anyways. They followed Chanyeol to the living room to see Min sitting on the couch facing the screen with her eyes closed. “Min, they’re here.” Chanyeol said and sat next to her. “Ne, gomawo oppa.” Min said and kissed his cheek. “Chanyeol-ah, what are you doing here?” Eric asked. “Oh, that’s right. You don’t know. Min’s full name is Park Min. She’s my dongsaeng.” Chanyeol said smiling. “Huh?!” “My sister and I decided to keep her a secret so she wouldn’t be hurt or anything so no one knew, including the company and members.” Chanyeol said. “A-Ah, I think that explains it. Whenever we met her she introduced herself as Min, only her first name not her last name.” Minwoo said.   
Everyone then sat down, some on the floor, some on the couch, some on the armrest etc… “So, what are we going to do?” Min asked. “I think you should just tell them the truth because the press is already coming up with stupid scandals and rumors. For example, ‘Idols Kidnapping Young Girl’ and that’s gotten many reporters attention.” Chanyeol said turning on the T.V  
“This morning at around 2am, three Korean boy bands revealed to be, Shinhwa, Teen Top and 100% taking a girl into their van. The girl is yet to be found and many have suspected that the three groups have kidnapped her as the pictures are evident. No comments or reports have been heard from either groups about the incident but at around 9-10am the three groups have been spotted leaving their house and dorms to a house in Seoul. More information later in the day.” The reporter said before Rokhyun turned the T.V off. “Yeah, let’s do it quickly.” They said. “But Chanyeol hyung, are you sure you want your sister to be revealed to the world like this?” Changjo asked. “Truthfully, this is not how I pictured my sister would be revealed but better now then never right?” Chanyeol said. “True.” Everyone muttered. “Let’s go it via the V App. It’s easier.” Niel announced. “Everyone was a bit hesitate but did it anyways. 

~Around the world~

Every fan girl and fan boy’s including many idols phones let out a ‘ping’ telling them someone was on the V App. They turn it on to see that it was the three groups including EXO’s Chanyeol and the mysterious girl.   
“Yeoreobun annyeonghaseyo!” They all said. “We’re recording to tell you the truth about what’s happening on the news right now, so please bare with us.” Andy said. “Umm, A-Annyeonghaseyo. Park Min imnida. I’m Chanyeol’s dongsaeng.” Min said bowing. “We’re doing this chat to clear up the misunderstandings that happened a couple of hours ago.” C.A.P said. “About what’s happening on the new about them kidnapping me is not true, I’m just a friend of 100% and then after a while I met Teen Top and became good friends with them when I met Shinhwa yesterday. We talked and played around until quite late as you saw, it was around 2 in the morning. The picture from the article, was when they decided it was very late and they decided to take me home but I refused. I could’ve gone home alone but because it was so late they decided to drop me off and you can see me struggling because I was refusing their offer of dropping me off but in the end I got in the van but was pushed in by Rokhyun playfully, not being shoved into the van.” Min said. “We’re really sorry about everything and we hope this clears up everything. We’re sorry if we worried any family or friend and fans through this incident.” Minwoo said. “But now that we’ve got everything cleared up we hope everyone can keep supporting us and that everyone can accept Min too.” Chanyeol said. “Now, I guess it’s time to say goodbye.” “Annyeong~!” Everyone said and stopped recording. They turned on the news to see their chat already at most searched. “Aigoo~.” Chanyeol exclaimed. “Let’s push the comeback back for a while until everything calms down.” Andy said. “Ne sajangnim.” Teen Top said. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I’d understand if you don’t want to hang out anymore.” Min said. “Min-ah, it’s okay.” Rokhyun said. 

~2 Weeks Later~

The news was all cleared up and everything was back to normal and everyone was okay Teen Top was preparing for their comeback and 100% were hanging out with Min as usual. When they decided to leave the practice room and go to a restaurant to eat. They went to the restaurant and were waiting to be seated when some fans recognized 100% and wanted their autographs and wanted photos.   
100% were a bit uncomfortable and worried for Min but couldn’t disappoint their fans so agreed when a fan pushed Min and yelled at her, “Yah! What do you think you’re doing? Hanging out with our oppas like that!” Min was on the floor trying to grab onto something to stand up when the fan pushed her down again, “Hahaha, you’re like a blind person. Hahahaha!” and the fans started to laugh and the members were trying to get to Min but the fans started to come and got crowded. Rokhyun saw from the corner of his eye that the fans were hurting Min and he lost it and yelled, “Yah! Get away from her!” And everything went quiet, he ran over to Min and helped her up. “What were you thinking? You don’t bullying other fans or hurt them! Especially if they’re our friends!” Rokhyun shouted and the fans looked down. “Rokhyun oppa, it’s okay.” Min said quietly, even though she couldn’t see him but from his voice and tone she knew he was very angry. “O-Oppa…” The fans cried out. “It’s true okay. She’s blind. She can’t see. So please, stop hurting our friends and fan.” Rokhyun said, almost desperately. “Rokhyun, let’s go.” Minwoo said and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sorry ajumma, we’ve got to go.” Sanghoon shouted and they all left the restaurant. They all got in the van and went to Min’s house and just ordered Chinese food.   
The news was buzzing all about Rokhyun exploding on the fans and about how angry he was. A lot of fans blamed it on Min about Rokhyun exploding on the fans like that but everyone kept quiet and didn’t speak of it.

~As The Week Went Past~

As the week went by fans started to send hates towards Min and took advantage of her blindness. She would get ‘gifts’ and ‘mail’. She’d open the letters or mail and get cut by razor blades. She’s open the ‘gifts’ and get like poison for her to commit suicide or pills or razors etc… at first she kept quiet about it when Chanyeol came home early and was going to surprise his sister when he found her about to open letters and gifts when he notice them having band-aids on her finger and at lease 3-4 on each finger about 15-20 band-aids on each hand and it made him suspicious and he kept quiet and didn’t make a single sound and watch her open the letter to see her being cut with razor blades and see her finger started bleeding and it clicked in his mind immediately about what’s happening to his sister. He saw her sigh and continue to open the boxes and when she opened it, she pulled out razor blade packets and multiple pill bottles and multiple poison bottles. Even though she was blind she could tell what they were, she started to cry silently.   
It pained his heart to see his sister crying and was about to storm in the house he saw her opening the poison bottle about to drink it, he ran inside and threw the bottle aside and puller her into a hug so tight and cried on her shoulder and patted her back as she cried her brother’s chest. “It’s okay Min, everything will be okay.” Chanyeol said trying to calm both him and his sister down as she sobbed loudly. She cried so much that it exhausted her and she fell asleep.   
Chanyeol heard the sobbing calm down and come to an end. He looked down to see his dongsaeng asleep. He sighed and picked her up and took her to her room. He put her on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. He closed the door quietly but had one last look at his sister before closing the door and going to the living room and calling 100%, Shinhwa and Teen Top and telling them to come to the house a.s.a.p. he then called EXO’s leader, Suho, to tell him he can’t make it to practice today and didn’t give the leader any explanation or time to argue and hung up.   
While he waited for the 3 groups to come he started to put the ‘gifts’ and ‘letters’ back into the box. As he put them away, tears started to stream down his face and thoughts buzzed in his head just wondering and asking himself, ‘Why did this have to happen to my sister?’ he was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the 3 groups ringing the doorbell for 5-10 minutes and let themselves in. they walked in on Chanyeol putting the things away. They saw poison, pills, razors etc… being put into a box and they saw tears streaming down Chanyeol’s face and they started to worry.  
Eric was the first to snap out of his trance and walked over to Chanyeol and tapped his shoulder, snapping Chanyeol out of his trace, “Eric hyung.” Chanyeol exclaimed smiling and wiped the tears from his face. Eric smiled back, “We’re here now. What was it that you wanted to talk about?” “It’s the fans and anti-fans.” Chanyeol said sadly. “They’re attacking her now aren’t they hyung?” Chunji asked. “Ne. In the box.” Chanyeol said pointing to the box. Rokhyun walked over to it and opened the box, everyone gasped at the sight. There was tons of letters and tons of suicidal ‘gifts’. “Omo!” “This is going too far! How long has this been going on for?” Dongwan asked. “I don’t know, but from the looks of this box probably at least a week.” Chanyeol said. “This has got to stop.” M said. “We know hyung, but what can we do?” Chanyeol asked. There was a silence before Eric spoke up, “I know.” “What is it?!” The others exclaimed. “We’ll stick to her, hang with her and make sure she’s almost never alone and protect.” Eric said. “She may reject us and tell us to leave her alone, listen to her but watch over her. And make sure the fans don’t hurt her.” Eric finished off. Everyone agreed.

~1 Week Later~

The groups have been following Eric’s advice and everything’s been going smoothly and Min was able to meet EXO and became quite close to them. Chanyeol took her to the dorm where she met EXO.

“I’m Kim Min Seok, you can call me Xiumin. I’m the Lead Vocalist and Lead Dancer of EXO M. I’m also the eldest. I have the power of Frost.” Xiumin said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Lu Han, you can call me Luhan. I’m the Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer and Face of The Group of EXO M. I have the power of Telekinesis. I’m one of the four Chinese Members.” Luhan said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Wu Yi Fan, you can call me Kris. I’m the Main Rapper, Vocalist and Leader of EXO-M. I have the power of Flight. I’m one of the four Chinese Members.” Kris said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Kim Joonmyun, you can call me Suho. I’m the Leader of EXO K and EXO and Lead Vocalist of EXO K. I have the power to Control Water.” Suho said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Zhang Yixing, you can call me Lay. I’m the Main Dancer and Vocalist of EXO M. I’m have the power to Heal. I’m one of the four Chinese Members.” Lay said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Byun Baek Hyun, you can call me Baekhyun. I’m the Main Vocalist of EXO K. I have the power of Light.” Baekhyun said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Kim Jong Dae, you can call me Chen. I’m the Main Vocalist of EXO M. I have the power of Lightning.” Chen said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Do Kyung Soo, you can call me D.O. I’m the Main Vocalist of EXO K. I have the power of Beastly Strength.” D.O said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Huang Zitao, you can call me Tao. I’m the Lead Rapper, Vocalist and Maknae of EXO M. I have the power to Control Time. I’m one of the four Chinese Members.” Tao said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Kim Jong In, you can call me Kai. I’m the Main Dancer, Vocalist, Lead Rapper and Face of The Group from EXO K. I have the power to Teleport.” Kai said and shook her hand with Chanyeol’s help.  
“I’m Oh Se Hun, you can call me Sehun. I’m the Lead Dancer, Rapper, Sub-Vocalist and Maknae of EXO and EXO K.”   
“Nice to meet you. I’m Park Min, Chanyeol’s younger sister.” Min said bowing. Suddenly she asked, “Oppa, what’s your position in EXO?” “You don’t know?!” they exclaimed and she nod.  
“I’m Park Chan Yeol and you can call me Chanyeol oppa. I’m the Main Rapper and Vocalist of EXO K.” Chanyeol said and hugged his sister.

After the introductions were over they started to play around the dorm.   
At first there was disagreement but everything was solved until one day, a sasaeng fan took it too far. She pretended to be friends with Min and then threatened her and Min kept quiet and Rokhyun found out.   
And now, she’s at 100%’s dorm with Rokhyun arguing and Teen Top, Shinhwa and the rest of 100% were watching her and Rokhyun yell at each other.   
“I told you! You should’ve listened to us in the beginning!” Rokhyun shouted.  
“So what? I made a mistake okay!” Min argued.   
“I don’t care if you made a mistake! It was a stupid idea! You’ve already got us! We were only doing what was best for you!”   
“Who decided for you to protect me huh?! Because it definitely wasn’t me!”  
They were arguing back and forth when Rokhyun shouted, “That’s it! You’re so fucking annoying! Why can’t you just understand what we’re doing what best for you?! You’re being an annoying fucking bitch right now!”   
There was silence and the tension in the air was quite thick like you could cut it with a knife.   
Min was so angry she turned and ran off. She ran outside and it was dark outside and it was raining outside and it was very windy.   
“Rokhyun! What were you thinking?” Andy shouted. Rokhyun couldn’t answer, he only stared at the door in shock, he couldn’t believe what flew out his mouth, he didn’t mean any of it, he was just so angry that it just came out his mouth. “Omo….what did I just do?”   
“W-Wait…It’s raining outside.” Chunji exclaimed. “She didn’t grab her cane!” Niel shouted making everyone’s eyes widen they all jumped up and ran outside following after Min.   
They ran through the rain and they finally spotted Min, they ran towards her but when they looked up, she was running across the street and a car was coming towards her. They ran faster, faster than they’ve ever run, “MIN! WATCH OUT!” but when they were just 5 meters from her, she turned her head and the car smashed against her body and her head hit the ground and she laid lifelessly on the ground as blood flowed out her body. Rokhyun ran to her trying to stop the blood and apologized, he was crying and begging her to hold on and was begging her to forgive him and that he didn’t mean any of it and everyone was crying while Eric was calling the ambulance and Dongwan called the police since the car that hit her ran off, hit and run.   
The ambulance arrived and put her on the stretcher and Rokhyun and Eric went with the paramedics while the others got the taxis and asked them to follow the ambulance.

~At the Hospital~

Andy called Chanyeol telling him that Min was in a car accident and was currently in surgery. Chanyeol panicked and left the practice room immediately and called his sister telling them that Min was in the hospital in surgery and the EXO members followed after him worried. The 3 groups waited outside the surgery room and Chanyeol and EXO arrived. “How is she?” Chanyeol asked. “We don’t know. She’s in surgery right now. It was raining and the car hit her and ran off.” Andy explained. Chanyeol collapsed on the chair with his hands covering his face and he started to cry and 10 minutes later Min and Chanyeol’s sister arrived. “Chanyeol! How is she?” His noona asked. “I don’t know noona. I don’t know.” Chanyeol whimpered still crying. His noona started to cry and so did everyone else.  
The doctor suddenly walked out the room. Everyone ran up to him, “How is my sister?!” Chanyeol asked. The doctor shook his head, “Not good. She lost too much blood and right now, ee don’t have enough blood. Her blood type’s RH-O, which is extremely rare. We don’t have enough blood. Do you know anyone who has that blood type?” Everyone started to cry harder until Baekhyun’s mind clicked. “DK!” “Huh?” “DK from the rookie group, Seventeen. He has that blood type!” Baekhyun shouted. “Call him!” Baekhyun took out his phone and called DK.

DK: Yeoboseyo?  
Baekhyun (B): DK-ah!  
DK: Ne sunbaenim? What’s wrong? Why are your crying?  
B: We need you to come to the hospital   
DK: Huh? Wae?  
B: Chanyeol’s sister got into an accident and they don’t have her blood type, RH-O and she’s dying!  
DK: WHAT?! Okay, I’m coming. Which hospital?  
B: Gangnam Hospital  
DK: Okay, I’ll wake up hyung. We’ll be there in 10 minutes  
B: Gomawo.   
And they hung up.  
DK woke up the member and told them the situation and S.Coups drove them to the hospital going a bit over the limit and they arrived at the hospital faster than expected, in 5 minutes.

The doctor went and got blood from DK and was able to complete the surgery. 100%, Teen Top, Shinhwa, EXO and Chanyeol and Min’s sister were very grateful for him. They took 3 pints of blood so DK was quite exhausted but happy he was able to help save a life and was still quite worried for Min.

~2 Hours Later~

It’s been 2 hours and no one’s left the surgery room and everyone was so worried for Min, then the doctors came out. “Who’s Park Min’s family?” “That would be us.” “Okay, we’ve manage to stabilize Min but because of the impact she’s got a small concussion and a broken arm so she’ll be in a cast for 2-3 weeks but other than that she’s okay. You can go and visit her.” The doctor said. Everyone thanked him and ran inside to see Min laid on the bed with a cast on her right arm and an oxygen mask on her and a couple of tubes and machines connected to her as she laid motionless on the bed.   
It’s been 1 week since the incident and no movement from Min and everyone’s getting worried when one day, everyone was in the room, 100%, Teen Top, Shinhwa, EXO, Seventeen and her sister. Her hands started to move. It started to move and her eyes flew opened and she sat up suddenly, and the first thing…not first person she saw was…Rokhyun and her heart started to beat quickly. Everyone jumped up in shock, they looked at her eyes, it was brown, not white-ish blue. They pressed the button for the doctors and nurses to come in.   
“I-I can see.” Min said. “Who are you?” “M-Min, it’s me, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol said. “O-Oppa. I can see. I can see color. I can see again!!” Min exclaimed happily but yelled from pain. “Ow.” “Are you okay?!” Everyone exclaimed. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Min answered then the doctor ran into the room to see Min awake. He ran over and laid her back down, “It’s dangerous for you to get up, please lay back down.” The doctor said and Min laid down. “I’m your doctor, Dr. Kim. And it seems like your eye sight is back is that correct?” Dr. Kim asked and Min nod. “It seems like the impact of the car triggered a core and it’s brought back your eye sight.” Dr. Kim continued. “You’ll have to stay at the hospital for 2 days just so we can check up on you after that you can be discharged.” Dr. Kim finished. Min nod with a smile. Dr. Kim bowed and left the room but before he left he stopped at the door and said, “It’s a miracle you survived and regained your eye sight, some people don’t have that chance. You’re a living miracle.” He said and left the room. Nobody could see it but, he had tears in his eyes just threatening to fall from his eyes.   
When Dr. Kim left the room, everyone had a huge smile on their faces, “It’s great to have you back Min.” Rokhyun said as everyone nod in agreement. “Yeah noona!” A voice shouted. Min looked to see a familiar group of boys. “Hmm…Who are you guys?” “That’s Seventeen. The rookie boy group.” C.A.P answered. 

“I’m Lee Seung Cheol, you can call me S.Coups noona. Born from Daegu, South Korea. I’m the Leader of Seventeen and the Hip-Hop Unit as well as Main Rapper.” S.Coups said shaking her hand.   
“I’m Yoon Jeonghan, you can call me Jeonghan noona. Born in Seoul, South Korea. I’m Seventeen’s Angel. I’m the Sub-Vocal apart of the Vocal Team.” Jeonghan said shaking her hand.  
“I’m Hong Jisoo, you can call me Joshua noona. Born in L.A. I’m Seventeen’s Gentleman. I’m the Sub-Vocal apart of the Vocal Team.” Joshua said shaking her hand.   
“I’m Wen Junhui, you can call me Jun noona. Born from Shenzhen, Guangdong, China. I’m Seventeen’s Quiet Chinese Member. I’m the Vocal and Dancer apart of the Performance Unit.” Jun said shaking her hand.  
“I’m Kwon Soonyoung, you can call me Hoshi noona. From Namyangju, Gyeonggi-do, South Korea. I’m Seventeen’s 10:10. I’m the Lead Vocal and Main Dancer and Performance Team Leader.” Hoshi said shaking her hand.  
“I’m Jeon Wonwoo, you can call me Wonwoo noona. From Changwon, South Korea. I’m Seventeen’s Deepest Voice. I’m the Main Rapper apart of the Hip-Hop Unit.” Wonwoo said shaking her hand.  
“I’m Lee Jihoon, you can call me Woozi noona. I’m from Busan, South Korea. I’m Seventeen Producer. I’m the Lead Vocalist, Main Dancer and Vocal Team Leader.” Woozi said shaking her hand.  
“I’m Lee Seok Min, you can call me DK noona. From Yongin, South Korea. I’m Seventeen’s Happy Virus. I’m the Main Vocal apart of the Vocal Team.” DK said shaking her hand. “He’s also the one who gave you blood. “Eh? Seriously! Thank you so much.” Min said. “It’s okay noona, we blood types need to stick together.” DK said smiling, and Min smiled back.   
“I’m Kim Min Gyu, you can call me Mingyu noona. From Anyang, South Korea. I’m Seventeen’s Visual. I’m the Main Rapper and Face of the Group, apart of the Hip-Hop Team.” Mingyu said shaking her hand.   
“I’m Xu Ming Hao, you can call me The8 noona. From Anshan, Liaoning, China. I’m the Vocalist and Dancer apart of the Performance Team.” The8 said shaking her hand.  
“I’m Boo Seung Kwan, but you can call me Seungkwan noona. I’m from Jeju, South Korea. I’m Seventeen’s Mood Maker. I’m the Main Vocal apart of the Vocal Team.” Seungkwan said shaking her hand.  
“I’m Hansol Vernon Chwe, but you can call me Vernon noona. From New York, America. I’m the Lead Rapper and Main Dancer apart of the Hip-Hop Team.” Vernon said shaking her hand  
“I’m Lee Chan, but you can call me Dino. From Iksan, Jeollabuk-do, South Korea. I’m Seventeen’s Giant Maknae. I’m Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, and Maknae apart of the Performance Team.” Dino said shaking her hand.  
“We are…Say the name SEVENTEEN!” S.Coups started and everyone joined in doing hand gesture. 

“Wow…Nice to meet you guy. Thank you again for saving me DK.” Min said smiling. Rokhyun then walked up to her bed and kneel down right next to her. “Rokhyun oppa…what are you doing?” Min asked looking at him in the eyes and at soon as she made eye-contact, she blushed and her heart started to beat quickly.   
“Min-ah, I’m really really sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen.” Rokhyun said. “Oppa, it’s okay. It’s really okay. If it wasn’t for you I’d still be blind.” Min said. “But also because of me, you almost died.” Rokhyun said as tears streamed down his face. Everyone was very shocked but decided to leave the two alone and went outside for the two to have some one-on-one talk. Chanyeol was dragged out by his sister and members while he whine and cried out, “No~!!! Not my baby sister~!!”   
Min sat up slowly with Rokhyun’s help.  
“Also, if you didn’t meet me this never wouldn’t happened. If you didn’t meet me none of this would’ve happen. And if you didn’t mee- - -” Rokhyun said but was cut off but Min kissing him. Rokhyun was quite shocked but kissed back and the two closed their eyes. Chanyeol was outside crying about how his baby sister is growing up etc… while everyone outside was fanboying but in Chanyeol’s sister’s case, fangirling, about the new couple and trying to stop Chanyeol from running in and ruining the moment.  
They broke apart, “You talk too much.” Min said smiling. Rokhyun smiled back, “If that’s how you’re gonna shut me up I’ll do that all the time.” “You’re so cheesy.” Min said hitting Rokhyun playfully as he smiled. “But I really am sorry.” “And you’re forgiven.” Min said. “Well, now, Park Min, will you go out with me?” Rokhyun asked. “Yes.” Min said and Rokhyun kissed her again. And everyone bursted in the room congratulating the blushing couple.   
A week later the two revealed that they were dating and there were fans who congratulated them but there were also fans who sent hates and threats. 

~3-4 Years Later~

A few years later, Rokhyun proposed to Min at the park near the place Min and Rokhyun met.   
Min wore white dress with sequins on the top part and she had white heels on with her hair like rose petals held up by a diamond clip.  
Dress: www.aliexpress.com/item/32321615492.html?productld=32321615492&productSubject=Luxury-Crystal-Cathedral-Train-Ball-Gown-Wedding-Dresses-with-Strapless-Sweetheart-Bling-Sequins-Lace-Applique-Tulle&tracelog=wwwdetail2mobilesitedetail   
Hair:   
www.pinterest.com/pin/328762841520001003/   
Min was very nervous but her friends and siblings helped calm her down and that everything will be fine and okay.  
Rokhyun wore a white suit jacket with a black bow tie with black pants and with black pockets, jacket collars and black shoes.  
Suit:  
http://kingblazers.com/product/2015-mens-suits-designs-fashion-white-wedding-suits-men-party-suits-jacket-pants-brand-design-top-quality/   
Rokhyun was nervous as hell but his members calm him down and told him everything was okay.   
EXO, 100%, Teen Top, Shinhwa and Seventeen along with her sister were the special guest at the wedding.   
It was finally time for the ceremony, Rokhyun stood in front waiting for you. But because your father passed away Andy form Shinhwa stood in as your father, he walked with you down the aisle. To Rokhyun, you looked like an Angel as well as everyone else. Music started to play as you walked down the aisle, Rokhyun was their smiling at you.   
The priest started talking about everything needed, then finally he said, “Do you Kim Rokhyun, take Park Min to be your lawful wife?” “Yes, a million times yes.” Rokhyun answered. “And do you, Park Min, take Kim Rokhyun to be your lawful husband?” “Yes, a million times yes.” You answered. “Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” The priest said and you shared a loving, long, passionate kiss. Everyone either cheered or clapped. EXO, 100%, Teen Top, Shinhwa and Seventeen cheered the loudest while other bands like SHINee, SNSD, F(x), Red Velvet, Nu’est and After School cheered for the two couple loudly and after each band went up and performed a song for your wedding.

~The Party~

At the party Min and Rokhyun cut the cake, poured the wine, danced, sung and threw the bouquet, and Min’s sister caught the bouquet. And it seemed that Minwoo (100%) and her have been hanging around each other for quite a while and the two have been getting a bit too close. And once again every band went up to perform once again, but they sang more cheerful songs or their top hit songs either group songs or their individual songs. And at the end, 100% with Rokhyun went up as a group and sang a song to Min. 

Song: 100% U Beauty www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCIULipejac 

Then Chanyeol and EXO went up and performed.

Song: EXO K Beautiful www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiUanB8tBaM 

Then Teen Top went up and performed.

Song: Teen Top Miss Right www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p8pVAyQux4

Then Seventeen went up and performed.

Song: Seventeen Adore U www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rUFQJrCT7M

Then Shinhwa went up and performed.

Song: Shinhwa Venus www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqsHnxo35cg 

Then multiple other groups went up and performed and for the end, the closing, Min went up and performed.

Song: AOA Heart Attack www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pBgMBBsv4k 

~Epilogue~

After 1 year of marriage, on your one year anniversary, Min gave a surprising news, it was that… Min got pregnant with twins, 1 boy and 1 girl for 2 months already.  
http://mobile.twitter.com/xolove_indah/status/474112487197925376   
9 months later Min gave birth to a pair of healthy twins. The boy was the older one, he was older by 3 minutes, his parents named him, Kim Chin-Mae, which meant ‘Truth’. And his sister was younger by 3 minutes, her parents named her, Kim Chin-Sun, which meant ‘Truth and Goodness’.   
And the family lived happily ever after with their friends and family.


End file.
